The movements of an aircraft during flight have a significant role to play in smooth handling of air traffic. Further, the movements of the aircraft on ground in an airport are also of great importance in this regard. After landing, the aircraft must be moved from its landing position to a parking position which is commonly known as a gate.
In existing methods, a control facility (e.g., a control center in the airport) may provide gate information to a pilot or the pilot may select the gate from available gates for taxiing the aircraft. However, the selected gate may be far from connecting flight departure gates of passengers on board the aircraft. In such cases, the passengers may end up travelling longer distance than they have to reach their connecting flight departure gates. This can be tedious and time consuming to the passengers and may also result in the passengers missing the connecting flights. This problem can get amplified if the airport is very big and the distances between the connecting flight departure gates at various terminals are far apart.